


Knight's Oath

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Porn, Ritual Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Mordred returned to Camelot before battle of Camlann could happen, asking for forgiveness. But once a knight's oath and the trust of the others has been broken, it isn't simple to earn back his knighthood.





	Knight's Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bonus challenge for the first week of Pornalot 2017.

“On your knees,” Arthur orders.

Mordred drops down without hesitation, not daring to lift his eyes to look the king in the face. 

“Your actions nearly brought pain and suffering on the people of Camelot. You broke the knight’s oath you so willingly took mere months ago.”

There’s nothing Mordred can say to that. It’s all true. 

“I believe in redemption, and I believe you truly regret your actions, but considering the severity of the crime I cannot let the matter slide too easily. Regaining your knighthood will come with one condition.”

Hope rising in Mordred’s chest, he glances up at his king, the man he betrayed, the man Morgana nearly convinced him to kill.

“You will be bound to me and those closest to me by ways of ancient magic. The bond will be unbreakable. If you were to kill one of those bound to you, you die with them. Even thinking about doing so would cause you crippling pain.”

How the times have changed. Ancient magic welcomed at the court of Camelot again. Shame crashes through Mordred once more. By trusting Morgana, he nearly destroyed the very same future he was trying to secure.

“Do you accept?” Arthur asks.

“Yes, Sire,” Mordred blurts. “Thank you, Sire.”

Arthur nods to someone behind Mordred.

“No reason to wait then,” Arthur says as Merlin steps into Mordred’s field of vision. “Is everything ready?”

“Almost,” Merlin says and his eyes flash gold, dozens of bowls filled with oil lighting up. “Now it is.” 

Gwaine and Percival appear from behind Mordred and help him to his feet. They start helping him taking off his clothes. Druidic rites don’t shy away from nudity, so he is used to it, but still uncertainty and a bit of fear settle in his stomach.

“Will it hurt?” he asks before he can stop himself.

“No,” Arthur says, stepping close to him, caressing his face, startlingly gentle. “Quite the opposite actually.”

He presses a fleeting kiss to Mordred’s lips before guiding him, completely shocked, to the pile of furs, blankets, and pillows in the centre of the hall. 

 

*

 

Mordred doesn’t know what to expect when Merlin, still fully clothed, kneels next to him on the furs. 

“Don’t worry,” Merlin whispers, smiling, and Mordred feels guilt pool in his stomach again, but it melts away the moment Merlin kisses him, gentle and soft.

He gasps as Merlin touches his lower belly, whispering a string of words against his lips, and warmth fills his limbs, his muscles relaxing. Merlin mumbles few more words, a cleaning spell Mordred recognizes. 

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Merlin whispers one more promise before pulling away.

 

*

 

He feels only pleasure when the knights take him, spilling their seed inside him one by one and guiding him to his own peak every time they do, but now there’s an ache spreading through his whole body, ache that has nothing to do with his physical form and everything to do with his soul. 

“You need to let go,” Merlin tells him, his fingers gentle as he wipes away the tears from Mordred’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, faintly aware of Arthur slipping inside him, filling him once more. He turns his face away when Arthur stills his movement and leans for a kiss. “I don’t deserve another chance.”

Warmth is leaving his limbs, from the tips of his fingers cold creeps up towards his heart.

“Too far in the ritual,” Merlin’s voice registers once more. “If I finish it now, it will kill him.” 

“Good,” Mordred breathes out.

He doesn’t resist when Arthur tilts his head, he doesn’t have the strength to resist anyway. 

“I forgive you,” Arthur says. “You need to forgive yourself.”

He shakes his head, closing his eyes.

“Look at me!” Arthur orders and Mordred does. “You came back. You didn’t kill me. There was no battle,” he continues, not breaking eye contact. “I forbid you to die,” he adds, his voice softening.

Mordred can do nothing but obey, unable to resist Arthur’s direct order. Warmth starts trickling back to his limbs.

“That’s it,” Merlin says and Arthur resumes his thrusts, his pace fast but not brutal.

He comes soon afterwards, panting into Mordred’s shoulder, and works Mordred’s cock to drag him to his sixth orgasm. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. When he finally cums he feels like falling apart, pleasure sharp and sweet but also strangely unsatisfying. 

Arthur slips out of him and for a moment he feels empty and lost. He tries to reach out for him, to stop him from pulling away, from leaving, but his hand barely twitches. His panic recedes as Merlin takes Arthur’s place, leaning over Mordred and kissing him.

“Almost there,” he says in between kisses and fills Mordred once more.

At first he mumbles words of incantation against Mordred’s lips, whispers them into the skin of his neck and chest wherever his kisses land, but later his breathing quickens, his voice grows rougher. He nearly shouts the last few words, half-collapsing on top of Mordred as he comes. A wave of pure power rips through Mordred, dragging him to orgasm, making him cry out. 

“It’s alright,” Merlin whispers, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s alright,” he repeats, and only then Mordred realizes he’s shaking all over, tears obscuring his vision. “You can rest now. We all can.”

He doesn’t pull away, just slips out of Mordred and lies down beside him. Arthur shifts closer and together they move until Mordred lies between them, Merlin’s body against his back, Arthur’s pressed to his front. He falls asleep faintly aware of the knights also shifting closer and Merlin mumbling nonsense into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
